


Hostage Situation

by VanguardGal



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Other, don't know each other yet, hostages in a bank robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanguardGal/pseuds/VanguardGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was begrudgingly withdrawing some cash from the bank when a man with a gun takes all of them hostage. Luckily, a strange man in a long coat has a plan.</p>
<p>----<br/>Insanely short prompt fic, I just saw I never posted it and decided I should.<br/>Prompt was; OTP is stuck in a bank while a gunman takes them hostage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is probably my most unedited and short little fic. So I don't have very much to say other than if you like it let me know.  
> With that, here it is.

The gunman was yelling at the hostages he had just taken in a slur of words. This was, of course, incoherent, and John couldn't understand any of it. Though the words were threatening and along the lines of 'git down or I shoot yer 'ed off'.  
John sat down behind a desk, next to a taller man in a large coat. There were others across from him who were incredibly afraid, and they were visibly shaking.  
The man in the coat waited for the gunman to get distracted. "He's obviously at his last resort, his wife left him a couple of months ago. He's drank way too much to be good for him. And, he's not holding the gun steady. If I can distract him, you have to grab the gun before he shoots. Don't worry, you'll have a lot of time."  
John turned to him and shook his head. "W-what? No, he's.... we're hostages! And my leg's not good!"  
The man smirked at that remark, but he couldn't reply. The gunman turned to them and continued shouting.  
"Okay, I'm going to take someone that can open the vaults! And don't think about callin' the cops!"  
"Lucky," the man in the coat said, "The name's Sherlock, by the way." Sherlock volunteered to go with the gunner.  
John thought fast, he only had a couple of seconds to act once they walked over. And he went through the motions, recalling everything he had learned in Afghanistan.  
The gunner took Sherlock and they began to walk to the vault's corridor.  
When their backs were turned, John stood up slowly. He gestured for the others to keep quiet. He crept slowly towards the vaults.  
"Alright now! Open 'em!"shouted the furious gunman. Sherlock rolled his eyes, and went to work at figuring out how to open the vaults.  
John found himself extremely close, and saw that the gunner didn't have his gun pointed at Sherlock. John took a couple of steps closer.  
John quickly elbowed the gunman in the shoulder that was holding the trigger, and at the same time grabbed the handle of the gun. The gunman shouted in pain and easily lost grip of the gun.  
John put the barrel to the gunman's heart. "Alright, now put your hands up and don't make any sudden moves!"  
"Damn, figuring this out was fun, but I guess I'll just call Lestrade," Sherlock said.  
After they brought the gunman to the main hall, the hostages stood up and cheered. Sherlock walked over to a pay phone and dialed up Lestrade. It only took a couple of minutes for the squad cars to arrive.  
Lestrade walked in to find John keeping the gunman in a chair and holding the gun vigilantly. He congratulated John on being a hero and for saving the hostages. John said that if it weren't for Sherlock's quick thinking, he wouldn't have done it.  
After questioning, Sherlock approached John.  
"You know, I never caught your name," Sherlock said casually.  
John laughed, "My name's John. John Watson."  
"I'm a consulting detective. That was a bit less adventurous than what usually happens at my banks, but it was still a joy," Sherlock commented.  
John had a look of confusion, mixed with intrigue, at the strange man's reply. "So... you help solve crimes? For.... Lestrade, was it?"  
Sherlock sighed, "Yes, I solve crimes for George-"  
"IT'S GREG!"  
"Sorry, Greg Lestrade. But not for money," he continued.  
John smiled, what an odd thing, this man's life.  
"Oh, and, I already knew your name," Sherlock said.  
"No you didn't!" John said in reply.


End file.
